


Secret

by aestheticallyexo



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, bambam knows whats good, dom yugyeom, everyone else is clueless, you're friends with the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which you and yugyeom aren't exactly a well kept secret





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> i pretty much wrote this to trigger my friend. also because i was told to take a kink quiz and the yugyeom result was too good

 

  "Are you sure they won't be home?" You asked, looking up at Yugyeom. His group members were off somewhere, probably at dance practice. He got out of whatever minor responsibility they had by faking a stomach bug or something of the sort.    Once he knew they were gone, you were promptly called over. Having known Youngjae in your youth, he introduced you to the members before debuting and you eight had been close ever since. 

 

  Just recently, you and Yugyeom had become closer. One night when you were staying over at the dorm, you two were the only ones still awake. He found a horror movie on tv and suggested that you two watch it. At first, you were indifferent. After around a half hour of the movie, you were hiding against his chest in fear.

 

  He found it hilarious, but openly allowed it. One thing lead to another, and he was kissing you before you knew it. 

 

  That was a few months ago. Now, you two were in a relationship. For privacy reasons, nobody knew. Not even Yugyeom’s other band members were aware that you two were an item. When you all hung out together, they just assumed that you two were just super close.

 

  When he called and said he was alone in the dorm, it didn’t take much convincing for you to stop by. Yugyeom had answered the door in a pair of grey sweatpants and a half open house robe. With the way it was tied, Yugyeom’s happy trail was proudly on display. 

 

 You stepped inside, and he pulled you into a hug. “I missed you.” Sure, you and Yugyeom had hung out together within the last week, but he was almost always around his bandmates. 

 

  You guys couldn’t truly be together in that time. 

 

  “I missed you too,” You responded. Breaking the

hug, he kissed the top of your head. “How about we go lie in bed for a while? Pretending to be sick takes a lot of energy, you know.”

 

  A goofy smile spread across his face immediately after speaking. You smiled back. “You’re such a dork, Yugyeom.” 

  Taking your hand, he dragged you inside the dorm and to his room. Grabbing one of his huge t-shirts, he tossed it to you. “Put this on, angel. I want you to be comfortable.” 

 

  You stripped down to your underwear and put it on. Jumping onto the bed, you rolled on top of him and cuddled into his chest. 

 

  Yugyeom chuckled. “Do I make a good pillow?” You nodded, sighing happily. The scent of his fabric softener mixed with the slightest bit of cologne overwhelmed your senses, but you loved it. 

 

  He pulled the duvet over your bodies and kissed the top of your head. There was silence for a little while, in which you two just enjoyed each others company. 

 

  “Y’know angel,” Yugyeom said, breaking the silence. “We’re alone. Why don’t we take advantage of this rare opportunity?” 

 

  What he said was tempting. It wasn't your first time with Yugyeom, and he was right about the rare opportunity part. There was also a look of lust in his eyes that was completely undeniable. 

 

  Your eyes bored into his lust filled ones. He raised an eyebrow at you, and you nodded. With no other words spoken, you shifted on his body and kissed his lips. 

 

  He gave you no opportunity for this kiss to be a short and sweet peck, as when you were about to pull away, he gripped your chin and kissed you harder. 

 

  Yugyeom wasn’t one for foreplay, but he did enjoy all the kisses he could get. Luckily for him, you felt the same way. His tongue darted out at your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth to allow him access. 

 

  The kiss continued for a few more moments before Yugyeom broke it. “There’s something I wanna try. Angel, are you up for it?”

 

  You thought back to the last few times that Yugyeom wanted  _ try something _ . It always ended with something  _ mind blowing.  _

 

  Despite that, you gave him a questioning look. “What exactly did you have in mind?” Rather than answer, he shook his head. “You just gotta trust me. Can you do that?”

 

  Since the pros outweighed the cons, you agreed to trust him and his ‘something’. The moment your words of agreement were spoken, Yugyeom’s eyes lit up. 

 

  “Thats my angel. Pick a safe word, and we’ll get started.” After a second of thought, you came up with one. “Secret.”

 

  While you were thinking, Yugyeom had gotten up and grabbed something from his closet. 

 

  Two neckties. 

 

  You were a little confused. Well, that was until he turned to face you. “Top and bra off.  _ Now. _ ” Yugyeom was using  _ the _ voice, and thats how you knew that you’d better obey. 

 

  While you did have to obey, that didn’t mean you couldn’t be a little shit about it. Once you felt his heavy gaze on you, you began to pull your top off ultra slowly. 

 

  Yugyeom got impatient rather quickly. Instead of barking at you to take it off faster, he dropped the ties on his dresser and removed it for you. 

 

  You removed your own bra to avoid the awkwardness from past experiences of Yugyeom trying to take it off you. 

 

  Once your top half was bare, he grabbed the ties from his dresser. “Put your wrists on the headboard for me, angel.” Now his plan was becoming a lot clearer. 

 

  Crawling up the bed, you did as you were told and placed your wrists on the headboard. He came up beside you and tied them down. 

 

  “Show me that you like it.”

 

  You gave your ass a little wiggle. Smirking, Yugyeom went and smacked it harshly. A soft mewl of shock passed your lips, and he knew he was doing good. 

 

  Grabbing your hips, Yugyeom helped you up so you were bent over for him. Harsh kisses and bites were trailed all the way down your neck and back. 

 

  A series of soft whines passed your lips. He eventually stopped at the small of your back, admiring his still bruising work. 

 

  “You ready to get to the fun part, angel?” You turned to look at him, noticing he still had on his pants. “Take those off! It’s not fair that I-”

 

  Your words (which he interrupted) caused a certain glint in his eye to get dim, and he narrowed them. “I call the shots here. Maybe you need to be put in your place.”

 

  There was no time for you to react. Yugyeom grabbed your ass and gave it another prompt smack. “Do you have any other comments you’d like to share?” He asked, and you shook your head. 

 

  “That's my good girl. Now, I think we’ve both waited long enough.” Sliding your panties down your legs, you shifted your legs so they could be removed. 

 

  He traced his hands down your sides, gliding along the curves of your body. Anticipation had settled deep in the pit of your stomach, and you needed Yugyeom now. 

 

  Noticing that, Yugyeom got off the bed to remove his sweatpants. If his boner wasn’t prominent enough then, it sure was now, straining against the thin white material of his boxers. 

 

  You turned your head to look at him, and you couldn’t help but moan at the sight. “I need you.”

 

  Your voice was closer to a whimper than anything. Normally, he’d be unable to refuse whatever you needed from him when you were in that state. However, Yugyeom enjoyed watching you in this state and wanted to see how far you would go. 

 

  “That sounded a little like begging. Do it again, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.” He wanted to push you, and see how far you were willing to go. 

 

  And you weren’t interested waiting any longer. 

 

  “Please touch me. I need you so fucking badly, please!” Your words came out like sobs as the words tumbled from your lips. 

 

  There was a cocky chuckle from behind you. “Alright angel, your wish is my command.” Without much warning, he slid two fingers into your soaking entrance. They hit the spot dead on, curling against it. 

 

  A high-pitched moan passed your lips. He sped up the pace for a few seconds, before completely retreating. The absence of his fingers left you pouting. 

 

  He got up to grab a condom. You kept your head forward, not daring to turn and look. Upon joining you on the bed, he hovered over you. “Open and suck.” Yugyeom was speaking in  _ the _ voice.

 

  Complying, he slid his fingers slicked with your arousal into your mouth. You sucked your own taste off his fingers, circling your tongue along the digits. 

 

  “That's my girl.” Yugyeom praised, pressing a kiss on the centre of your back. Focused on your task, you were caught off guard when the began guiding his tip along your entrance. 

 

  Yugyeom even went as far to let it flick against your clit. Another whine of impatience passed your lips. He was also getting impatient. With the flick of his hips, Yugyeom’s member was inside you. 

 

  Any moan you had the potential to make was muffled by his fingers. You released them, breathing heavily. Taking a pause for you to adjust, Yugyeom pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in. 

 

  He was the first one to make noise; groaning at the feeling of your walls around him. You arched your back, biting your lower lip to silence yourself a little. 

 

  Stretching, Yugyeom interlocked his fingers with yours. “Don’t be like that, angel. I want to hear you.” His voice was gruff in your ear. Using that as your reassurance, you didn’t hold back your moan when he hit your spot dead-on. 

 

   You rolled your hips with his thrusts, a move that surprised Yugyeom. “I’m getting close.” You warned out in a breathy voice. His hands left yours in favour of traveling down your body to rub your clit. 

 

  Heat pooled in the pit of your stomach. Your orgasm was approaching until…

 

 “Yugyeom, we’re home!” Someone shouted (probably Jinyoung) and the front door slammed shut. “Fuck!” he hissed. 

 

  Panic began to set in. The other boys couldn't know about you two, at least not yet. “Come into kitchen, we brought you home some soup!” You weren't entirely sure who, and you were too aroused to care. 

 

  “Alright, I’ll be there in a sec!” He shouted. Taking one more look at you, he pulled out and threw on boxers, the t-shirt you had been wearing before, and sweatpants. “I’ll go and see them for a few minutes. Then I’ll say I feel sick and come back.”

 

  In most other circumstances, you’d be a little angry, but the circumstances were a different between you and Yugyeom. “Okay, I’ll be here.” You said, laughing at your words because you didn't really have a choice whether. 

 

  He shot you one last smile before disappearing behind the shut door. 

 

  According to the others, Yugyeom definitely looked sick. His face was flushed, his hair was messy and he felt warm. “How’re you feeling?” asked Jackson. 

  “I feel better than I did. Still not great, but better.” Yugyeom responded. There was the clanking of bowls and spoons as lunch was served. 

 

  The silence was broken by Jaebum. “Is (Y/N) in the area? It looks like her car is outside.” Upon hearing that, you held your breath. “Uh, I don’t think so. Maybe it just looks like hers.”

 

  His cover story seemed to be sufficient enough for the group, as they moved onto another topic. 

 

  A few minutes became ten, and those ten became fifteen. You were growing more and more impatient. It seemed as if they just didn't want to let the maknae out of their sight. 

 

  “Y’know, I bet you and (Y/N) would be cute together.” From where you were, it sounded like

that was Bambam talking. Just hearing the comment made you smile to yourself. 

 

  You didn’t need to be there to know that Yugyeom was smiling bashfully as well. The moment would probably be a lot more heartwarming if you weren't on the verge of an orgasm. 

 

  Yugyeom either wasn't nearly as bothered, or was just really good at hiding his arousal. 

 

  Eventually, you got fed up. Fiddling with the neckties, it was clear that Yugyeom hadn't bothered to tie them very tightly. Rubbing the spots where the fabric was tightest, you regained full circulation in your wrists. 

 

  Needing your boyfriend and not caring anymore, you picked up Yugyeom’s bathrobe from the floor and put it on, tying it in place. It was several sizes too big, but it’d have to do. 

 

  Opening the door and bursting into the kitchen, you grabbed Yugyeom by the wrist. “I have to borrow him for a few minutes.”

 

  No one had time to protest what happened because as soon as it registered in their minds, you two were already behind the bedroom door. 

 

THE END


End file.
